FBI Agent Johnson: Fox River Eight
by Millie55
Summary: Agent Emily Johnson is pulled onto the Fox River Eight case. Once on the case she is determand to get the cons back behind steel bars, but what happens when her emotions get in the way?  Prison Break Season 2
1. The Fox River Eight

**I'M BACK! With my new fic FBI Agent Johnson: The Fox River Eight. I've been thinking about this for a while and thought it was a good time to pu it up. Please enoy. ~Millie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break**

* * *

I roll over hitting the snooze button on the alarm clock hard with my hand. I lie my head back down and cover my ears with my pillow to block out the sound from not the clock but my phone. Who would be phoning me at five in the morning! Not being able to block out the ring I roll over and try to reach for it. I slide my hand over my badge and gun before actually reaching my phone. I bring it up to my face and yawn "Agent Emily Johnson speaking,"

Quickly the voice of my partner down at the burrow fills my ear. "Em, we need you at headquarters A.S.A.P."

"But I don't have to be down there for another two hours Alex," I groan as I sit up and cross my legs. "It better be damn important."

"Would you consider a mass break out important?" He asks and I quickly jump out of bed in surprise.

"How many? What prison?" I ask quickly as I try to jump into a pair of my gray suit pants.

"I'll tell you everything we know once you get here." He says sternly and I sigh. "I'll be there in half an hour." I hang up the phone with the push of a button and rush over to my closet. I pull a powder blue button up shirt from it's hanger and layer my pants matching blazer over top. Next I rush into the bathroom and com out the tangles within my curly, shoulder length brown - almost black hair. I pull my make up bag out from underneath the sink and rummage through it. I run a powder brush over my eye lids to dust them with a light gray eye shadow. I line my cat like green eyes with a black liner then run lip chap over my lips.

I run back into my bedroom running a black belt trough the loops in my pants. I slide my gun into it's holster and slip my identification badge into my pocket. I head for my apartment door while grabbing my briefcase and slipping on my most comfortable - but still professional shoes.

After driving twenty minutes down a busy Chicago street I arrive at the burrow. I rush though the main floor and to the elevator. I press down my floors button and I soon arrive in the hectic main office. People swarm the office running only of the rush of their morning coffee. I see my partner Alexander Mahone waiting for my in our office. I through my briefcase down on the chair in the office and take the coffee Mahone has gotten me. "The escapees, who were they?" I ask quickly as I sit down on my desk. Mahone passes me a stake of files and I flip through them.

I look down at a picture of a smart looking man. His eyes blue like winters ice. Caucasian. Hair short -dark brown. My eyes travel down to the name and information about the man. Michael Scofield: structural engineer. Five years for armed robbery. I close up his file and continue to sort through the rest.

Benjamin Miles Franklin: An African-American man. Eyes soft like dark chocolate, hair - next to none. And his facial hair scruffy. Former US Army. Eight years for possession of stolen goods.

John Abruzzi: An older Caucasian man. Cool grey eyes hard and emotionless. His hair line slowly disappearing. His Don of the crime family of the same name. Life without parole for conspiracy to commit murder.

Charles 'Haywire' Patoshik: Brown bug-eyed, clueless looking Caucasian. Sixty years for second-degree murder.

Fernando Sucre: Latino. Bald. Brown eyes. Five years for aggravated robbery.

David 'Tweener' Apolskis: Extremely young looking. Couldn't be more then nineteen. Soft brown eyes showing his interior fear. Brown shaggy hair and Caucasian. Five years for grand larceny.

Theodore 'T-Bag' Bagwell: Cold brown eyes lead into his dark sole. His dark hair clashes with his whiter than snow skin. His face slender - looking slightly malnourished. Life for six counts of kidnapping, rape and first degree murder.

And Lincoln Burrows: His face sculpted in an aggressive expression. His eyes a cool gray with a slight tint of blue. Obviously physically strong by his buff body type. Scheduled to die next week for the murder of President Reynold's brother.

I close up all of the files and look up at Mahone. "How long has it been since they got over the wall?"

"Eight o'clock last night," He replies as I get up off my desk and reopen the Scofield and Burrows files. "Scofield. He and Burrows are brothers," I observe. "And he's the mastermind of this whole thing," Mahone nods in approval. "I want everything they've got on him,"

Agent Lang stand at the office door and clears her throat together our attention. "The media's ready," She begins to lead the way and Mahone says. "It's your turn to speak," I go to protest but he hands me a queue-card. "I've started a speech for you - I'll speak next time,"

I quickly stop in front of a mirror to make my self presentable before Mahone leads me out to the press conference. I walk up to the podium and am blinded my stage lights and the constant flashing of cameras. I glance down at the queue-card Mahone gave me to see that it is blank. I glance to the side at it him then take a deep breath. I will have to improvise - use the first thing that comes to my mind. "I'd like to, uh, talk about John Wilkes Booth for a moment, if I could, Abraham Lincoln's killer," I take a short pause, building up my confidence.

"Twelve days. That's how long it took to find him. In his journal during this period he wrote that the shadow was his friend, the night his domain. He acknowledged that whatever neurosis drove the criminal to commit the original crime is compounded. Magnified by flight. By the sounds of dogs at his heels. Fear becomes paranoia, paranoia ultimately psychosis," I glance quickly over at Mahone who gives me a nod to continue.

"I bring this up because in one hundred and forty years, the fundamental mind of the escape man has not changed. The escape man is still human, he is still afraid, and he will stop at nothing in his attempt at flight. Fortunately for us, while our quarry has shadow and night as his ally, we have something far greater. Television. I would encourage everyone who is watching. Everyone in this country, to take a good look at these faces," I say as I point out the eight mug shots on a board off to the side. "These men, right here, are now the eight most wanted men in America."

I walk of the stage and Mahone chucks the SUV keys at me. "We're going to prison."

We drive to the outskirts of Chicago and I pull into the Fox River visiting parking. We enter the prison and meet up with the warden in the corridor. "It's a little early for the FBI to be showing up, don't you think?" Warden Henry Pope snarls.

"Look, I get it. It's still your investigation, but once those criminals cross state lines, it will become a federal matter." Alex informs him.

"Yeah well, that is not going to happen." Pope continues to huff at us rudely and the three of us stop in our tracks.

"I hope you're right. That's why I was going to suggest that we cut through any interagency politics from the outside. Full transparency," He nods in agreement. "Good. Then maybe you can tell me about Doctor Tancredi."

"There's nothing to tell." He growls while rubbing the small beads of sweat from his forehead.

"From what I'm hearing, she might have abetted the escapee's. Opened the door that allowed them to get out."

"Like I said, there's nothing to tell." He says then begins to walk off. Leaving Alex and I behind him.

"You're not being very transparent, Warden." Alex shouts.

"Look. I don't discuss my staff." Warden says angrily getting red in the face.

"Maybe you should. Because she may be the key to this thing. We need to speak with her." I suggest.

"Well right now, Mr. Mahone, Ms. Johnson, she's not going to be speaking with anyone." Pope finishes then storms off. Mahones cell phone rings and I patently wait for him to finishes then inform me on what's going on. "Okay, we're on our way." He finishes and I pull out the car keys.

"Where are we going?" I question as we walk out into the parking lot of the prison. "Six of the eight were almost apprehended at some rail road tracks not to far down the road not to long ago." He informs he as we get into the SUV.

I pull up down by the rail road tracks to see the train was stopped and the officers have dogs sniff at the carriages. I sit back in my seat and put on my black sunglasses as the sun shines through the windshield. I glance over at Mahone who if flipping through pictures of Michael Scofields torso that to covered in tattoos. "Structural engineer -Not the kind you'd expect to get that much ink." I observe and Mahone agrees.

"How long do you think it would take to get something like that done?" He asks while pointing at the tattoo.

"A hundred hours? Two hundred?" I reply trying to remember how long the small tattoo on my shoulder took then multiple it. "Tattoo artist that gave it to him must have spent a lot of time with him then." I state and Mahone pulls out his phone. "I'll find out who it was."

I notice an officer coming in the distance and I hop out of the car. Judging by his walk and attitude he is the man in charge - Mr. Bradley Bellick. _"_Mr. Bellick!" I holler out to him as he approaches.

"Don't talk to me," He scowls his bushy eyebrows slightly covering the tops of his eyelids.

"Fine, but it's going to make collaboration kinda hard." I shrug slightly.

"Collaboration? I've got men out here in harms way and you're giving press conferences." He huffs angrily.

"The press is a tool. They'll bring those men back quicker than bloodhounds will." I give back what he's dishing out.

"We don't need you. We're hot on these guys trail and it's just a matter of time till we nail them." He growls he hot breath piercing my face with the smell of stale donuts and cold coffee as he steps closer out of anger.

"The problem I find with being 'on a trail' is that by definition, you'll always be behind your prey." I say coolly knowing that I am right. "We'll see about that." He snarls then storms off. Almost speechless I shake my head and roll my eyes as I get back into the car.

We arrive back at the FBI field office and head back to our office to find that the tattoo artist that worked on Scofields tattoo sits. "I understand Scofield designed the tattoo, not you?" I question Sid.

"He brought the entire thing in, every element. I mean look at it, it's the freakin' Sistine Chapel. I know the guy was an engineer or whatever, but man, his skill as an artist was unbelievable." She replies in a dry voice as if she has been smoking a good percentage of her life.

"What else? What can you tell me about him as a person?" Mahone asks taking every bit of information down on a note pad.

"Uh, he was cool, you know, but uh, talk about a detail Nazi? Everything had to be perfect. Exactly as he drew it. I always sorta had the feeling that the whole thing was some sort of inside joke that only he was in on." She says as I glance down and the images of the tattoos placed on the desk.

"We have your number, right?" I ask and she nods as she stands. "We may be calling you. Thank you." She walks out and Alex quickly questions. "What was the name of that long road we took to get to the prison?"

My mind quickly flashes to the street signs I glanced up at as we drove to the prison Fitz - nope - Percy - nope - "It was English street."

"And out in front of the prison, the two streets that intersect it?" He asks.

"Fitz, and Percy. Why? Clue me in here buddy." Mahone slides me a photo one of a section of Scofields tattoos. I glance over it to see - written clearly - English, Fitz and Percy.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asks as I look over some other tattoos. "If you are thinking, Scofields tattoos are his who escape plan from prison and his get away while out. We're thinking the same thing," He nods and I run my fingers through my hair messily. "So what do we do next?"

"Scofields apartment would be a good place to start." He says while putting on his sunglasses.

"I'll stay here and look over the tats see if can give us a clue of where it might be leading them next." Once Alex leaves I get straight to work, pinning the tattoo photographs onto the wall. I walk up to one point of the tattoo and focus in on a certain point that says _**'Sweitzer Allen,' **_along with a series of numbers. I grab the report on the past cell of Michael Scofield and run my finger over the page until I find the information I need:_ Schweitzer the plumbing company made the toilet Scofield took off to get out of the cell. Allen bolt was the fitting. _

"It's all here, isn't it? It's amazing," I say in awe. I walk over to the pictures again and focus in on another point that says: _**Ripe Chance Woods**__. _I go over to the computer and type Ripe Chance Woods into the search engine. It comes up with nothing. There is knock at the door and I look up to see my secretary.

"DOC's moving on a storage facility in Oswego." She informs me then goes back and sits down at her desk. I quickly jot down Ripe Wood Chance in my notebook that I shove in my back pocket before heading out to the car.

I arrive quickly on the scene to see that Mahone had beat me there. He joins me at my vehicle and Bellick soon approaches us. "This is my call here, smart guy. Now back the hell off." He growls as he struts by, shot gun in hand. Mahone and I get into my SUV that is positioned to face the storage unit the DOC's have surrounded.

I hand Mahone my note book and he reads it over. "They're coming back with nothing. No place by that name anywhere in this country. Or any other country for that matter." I inform him as I lean back in the seat. We watch as the storage unit is opened and it is empty. Mahone opens the door as Bellick approaches and Bellick slams it shut. "Not one word."

Mahone quickly exit's the car as another CO walks buy and just as quickly hops back in. "Bring up the census of this county. Far back as it goes," He demands and I pull out my PDA and hand it to him. He studies the census for a few seconds then practically yells. "We gotta to go to the cemetery. Now."

I turn the key in the ignition and press on the gas. I speed down the dirt roads and soon arrive in the towns cemetery. We both get out of the car and my attention is quickly drawn to a dug up grave. Alex and I approach it cautiously to see that it is empty. I look up to see that the stone is engraved _**'R.I.P. E Chance Woods.'**_I point it out to Alex who is some what off to the side spinning is pen back together. I kneel down to examinee the hole. I'm about to climb down into the hole when I here rustling in the leaves off to my left. I draw my gun from the holster and look over my shoulder to see that Alex has done the same.

We quickly move through the brush fallowing the movement ahead. We quickly come to a train line and look up and down it. Mahone leads the way up the tracks and into town. We push our way through crowds of people scanning there faces for any of the eight. I feel a hand grasp my elbow and look back at Alex. "We lots 'em." He says swiftly while putting his gun back in his holster. I slip my back by my hip and he begins to lead the way back to the cemetery. I go to fallow but stop and glance around me when I feel like I am being watched. Not seeing anyone looking at me I shake of the feeling and head back to the car.

We arrive back at the burrow and take a quick elevator ride up to the still rushed room. "DOC's still doing a sweep of Oswego, but the guys have basically vanished." Agent Ives informs us at we enter the main office.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Mr Ives." Mahone says sternly as we head for our office.

"I don't know how you can be so confident. It's not like these guys left a map where they're going." Ives says as he fallows.

"Actually, that's exactly what they did," I correct him as I gesture the photos of the tattoos I pinned to the wall along with additional information. "Scofield had the entire thing on his body. How to get out of that prison, how to disappear afterward. It's all there," I say as I sit down at my desk. _"_I promise you that it's only a matter of time before we know everything that is in Scofield's head. Where he plans to run to, how he plans to get there. So, when the time comes that he does get there. We'll be waiting for him and his brother."


	2. Lincoln Burrows Junior

**SO here's chapter two. I hope you have been enjoying it so far and will continue to. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break**

* * *

I wonder into my office after a two hour break at home to try to sleep, shower and get changed. I take a seat in my desk and hover over the fugitives files, mug shots and Scofields tattoo pictures. There is a knock at the office door and Agent Ives wonders in. "Canadian and Mexican border patrols have all the mug shots, boarder tax is on high alert."

"See if we can get the Mexican boarder patrol to set up checkpoints fifty miles in." I demand not taking my eyes away from the desk.

"The Warden over at Fox River called, asked to be kept in the loop. What should I tell him?" Ives asks as a coffee is placed down in front of me.

"That he's no longer in it." Mahone says sternly as he sits down across from me. Ives leaves the room and Mahone tosses me a file.

"What's this?"

"The Lincoln Burrows Junior Case." He replies.

"What do I need this for? Wait did you say Lincoln Junior?" I say in shock. Burrows has a kid. I flip open the file to see a boy around the age of sixteen. His face filled with fear and rounded like his fathers but his eyes were to soft, probably his mothers. I flip over to the next page to see that he is being trailed for the double homicide of his mother and step father. I can tell by the look on this kids face he didn't do it, but no one would believe him anyways. Being the some of a murderer has it's disadvantages. "Why do we need this?"

"We're going to talk to young Mister Burrows." Mahone says as he gets up to leave. I fallow him out the door and down to the garage where we hope into the SUVs and head out for Cook County courthouse.

We are escorted into a visitation room and Lincoln Junior soon joins us, handcuffed and dressed in a bright yellow jumpsuit. He is lead to the table by the bailiff where he takes a seat. Mahone nods and the bailiff leaves, closing the door behind him. "You must be LJ. Agent Mahone, FBI." Alex says as he takes a seat across from the boy. "This is my partner Agent Johnson," He says as he gestures me as I lean back on the windows ledge. "I'm assuming you've heard."

"Yeah." LJ huffs.

"I have to tell you, what your father and uncle pulled off, very impressive." Alex chuckles as he removes his sunglasses. "I've been doing this fourteen years, and most escapes can be attributed to dumb luck or brute force. The level of planning and sophistication that went into this one, and eight guys got out. I really do, professionally speaking, have a lot of admiration for Lincoln and Michael."

"Cool, now we're buddies," LJ says sarcastically and I can't help but to chuckle myself. Mahone shoots me a glair then turns back to LJ. "What do you need?"

"Help us bring them in. Peacefully." Mahone states.

"I don't know where they are; I don't know where they're going." LJ says in angry tone. "You know what man? The murder charge they put on my dad? The two murder charges they put on me? Everything's been set up coming from way up top. So the fact that you work for the government? I got nothing to say."

I leave the ledge and walk up behind Alex where I whisper. "Can I talk to him alone for a minute, please?" Mahone gets up from the table without a word and walks out the door.

I take over the seat across from LJ and he watches me closely. "I know what your going through right now is hard on you LJ. And I know you probably don't want it, but I want to help you." I state as I reach into my blazer pocket.

"Wha- Why would you want to do that?" LJ asks looking extremely confused. I pull out what feels like my card but it turns out to be a picture of my little boy; Ross Johnson. His brown hair rested messily around his head, his blue eyes filled with happiness and his smile a killer. My eyes well up with tears and I quickly wipe them away with my knuckles. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," I manage to speak. "I want to help you LJ because I had a son of my own," I say as I place the picture of Ross on the table for him to see. "He would have been about your age next month if it wasn't for the car accident nine years ago. I wasn't able to do anything for his life, but I might be able to do something for you once this whole thing is sorted out."

I trade the picture of Ross for one of my card with name and number and slide it into LJs' hands as Mahone re-enters the room.

"And I'll give you the same advice that you'd get from the guy working deli downstairs. Start thinking about yourself, now. In fact, the sooner the better. Because no one, not your father, LJ, not your uncle, is going to do your time. And at sixteen years old, you're looking at a long stretch. How much time you get, will you serve it, who your cellmate might be, hmm. You need to start thinking about yourself, now. I want your dad, and I want your uncle, and I'm willing to deal," I rant on to make it look like I was doing something to try to get Burrows and Scofield. Mahone gives me a slight smile probably thinking 'I've trained her well' as we leave the room.

**Lincoln POV**

I sit scrunched down in the passengers seat and flip open one of the cell phones where I dial. "Nick Savrrin, bar numbers 56567 for call time with my client, LJ Burrows." After minutes of silence LJs' voice erupts from the other end. "Hello."

"LJ, know who this is?"

"Yeah," He says with happiness in his voice. "Yeah, Nick Savvrin?"

"How you holding up?"

"Doing what I can do. How about you?" He huffs.

I let out a sigh of frustration before replying. "I'm worried about you. I'm sorry for what you're going through."

"Thanks. Word is, after this hearing because of my dad being so high profile, they're, they're shipping me to an adult facility in Kingman, Arizona." He says.

"Yeah well, hopefully that aint going to happen."

"You heard from Veronica today? She didn't show up. They gave me some court appointed clown," LJ says in a slightly worried tone and I shut my eyes tight, trying to hold back the tears.

"No. I haven't heard from her." I crock.

"Hey, this uh, some feds came by and talked to me today."

"Yeah?"

"One of 'em wanted me to get my dad to turn himself in." He informs me.

"Well, knowing your dad, I doubt that's going to happen." I laugh slightly. "And the other?"

"She didn't say much. Kinda stood in the background. Gave me her card." He explains.

"Name?"

"Emily Johnson."

"Okay LJ, I have to go but I need you to listen to one last thing it is real important. On the third, look out for Otis right. You got that? On the third, look out for Otis right. Until then, keep your head up."

**End of Lincoln POV.**

Mahone and I go to re-enter the visitation room when I stop him. "Let me do the talking this time okay?" he nods then opens the door for me to lead in. "You got a call from Nick Savvrin today. What was that all about?" I ask coolly as I sit across from him.

"He's my attorney, that's a privileged." He says forcefully sending a small amount of spit onto the table.

"Well that's odd, because Nick Savvrin was found dead in his apartment an hour before that call came into you." At this time Alex pulls out a mini recorder it plays the voice of an unknown man but we have a hunch that it's his father: _"Listen up LJ, this is real important. On the third, look out for Otis right. You got that?"_

"You know for someone who's so convinced that the government is capable of so many underhanded things, you sure are playing fast and loose with us."

"What are you going to do, throw another fake murder charge on me?" He questions forcefully.

"Who's Otis Wright?"

"I have no idea." LJ states and Mahone walks over to the table where he slams his fists down.

"I think you do. And if you don't tell me, after you're convicted, I will be in that courtroom when you're sentenced, and I will hang you out to dry. Take it to the bank." The bailiff comes in to escort LJ out and we fallow out, Alex on his cell phone. "Yeah. Put me in touch with the prosecutor in the LJ Burrows case. I want a meeting." I glance up at the elevators to read the manufacturing company's name: _**'Otis Manufacturing.' **_My eyes flash over to what floor we are on: the third. This is it! This is what the man on the recording was talking about. I look back at the elevators to the one on the right side slowly closing with LJ and the bailiff on the inside. I quickly rush to the closing door and stop it with my hand.

"We'll escort the boy," I say quickly and Mahone and I enter the elevator as the bailiff leaves. "Otis right. Otis elevator on the right. What is he planning?" I questions as the service area opens above us. My head snaps upwards to see both Burrows and Scofield. Burrows points a gun down at us and I slowly slide down my side to my holster and soon find the gun in my face.

"Keep it in the holster and no one gets hurt," Burrows demands and I lift my empty hand away from my hip. "Alright, LJ, hit stop," Burrows says and his son presses the red button, causing the elevator to volt then stop. "He's coming with us, So just stay cool, stay cool."

I look over at Alex who keeps looking from Burrows to his son then to his brother. LJ removes the guns from our holsters and passes them up to his uncle and father before they begin to attempt to hoist him up. As they are doings to the upper body of Burrows nudges the guns back to the floor. Alex takes this opportunity to attempt to pull LJ back to the elevator floor. Multiple shouts are exchanged between father and son before LJ drops to the ground, on top of Mahone. The elevator door springs open, I grab my gun from the floor then run out.

I run for the stair well and sprint up it. It soon occurs to me that I will never make it to the highest of the roof so I knockout the window with my elbow and step onto the lower roof level. Feet impact with full force on the fire escape as Burrows and Scofield flee down it. I begin to run down it growing hotter on their trails with every step. The reach the ground and I know if I don't meet the ground soon I will never catch up; so I jump. I land hard on my feet and take a quick tumble before continuing to pursue the escapees.

Down the street, a couple blocks away from the court house the two of them spot a truck ahead. I am joined by multiple please officers and we begin to open fire. The gun shots echo trough the air and I find that I am quickly out of bullets. Alex pulls up in the SUV behind me and I lean back on it winded. "Ems, You okay?"

"Yeah fine. I shot 'im. Water - Now!" He slides a water bottle in my hands and I chug it down.

"You shot who?"

"Burrows. Mid thigh. I have a nice aim." I say between mouthfuls. "Get men in all the area's hospitals. Wherever they are headed, he's gonna be bleeding good. Which means; they either come to us, or they die."

**Lincoln POV**

Excruciating pain travels from my thigh up into my groin I collapse down to the ground where I cry out in pain. I run my hand over my leg to have it quickly covered with my blood. "Oh my god." Michael says as he comes to the realization that I have been shot. "That bitch shot me!" I exclaim. Soon tears of failure slide secretly down my face."I failed him. I failed him."

**End of Lincoln POV**


	3. Mistakes

**Hello everyone. My life is everywhere and my brian is not in my head. It feels like it's been eaten by zombies. Which is bad. This chapter is not my best, but it is an update. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break.**

* * *

I stand in front of the pin up bored staring at the mug shots of the eight escapees. I am soon joined by a female college that informs me. "We've got a blanket on all the hospitals."

"Free clinics?"

"If they've got Band-Aids and Bactine we've got a body in there. The brothers come in for a medical, they're getting in a van, on their way back to Fox River." The woman states and I turn my attention to the other six cons. "Anything break on the others?"

"Eyes and ears on the fallies. So far no hits. Maybe they're just laying low." She says as Alex joins us with multiple files.

"It's the hardest thing in the world for a con to do." He stats. "Nothing. Three things in life are certain, Miss... Lang. Death, taxes, and the fact that a man on the run will make a mistake sometime in the first seventy-two hours. Needing distance, he'll steal a car. Needing money, he'll rob a store. Needing help, he'll trust someone that he shouldn't. And when he does, he will leave behind the crumbs that will take us right to him."

**Lincoln POV:**

Lean on Michael keeping all of my weight off on my injured leg as he knocks on an apartment door. I listen as the door is unlocked and pulled open by Nika. I limp into the apartment and head straight to the coach. "I'm going to need some cayenne pepper, rubbing alcohol, some towels, and pain killers. Whatever you've got." Michael tells her.

"And some booze."

Nika rummages through her cupboards as Michael kneels down beside me. We begin to roll up my pant leg slowly and I grunt out in pain. "That bitch!" Nika hands me a bottle of liquor and I take a swing from the bottle trying to ignore the pain of Michael dabbing the blood from the wound. "It's fine. Let's keep moving." I tell him then down some pain killers.

"We keep moving, that leg keeps bleeding. That leg keeps bleeding, and we're not getting out of Illinois," Michael says as he prepares to poor rubbing alcohol into the wound. "This is going to hurt." I continue to groan in pain as the alcohol cleans the wound. "This'll seal the capillaries." Michael says as he begins to shake cayenne pepper on the wound.

"Bitch!" I shout in complete agony.

"Who is this bitch he keeps yelling for?" Nika asks in her strong accent.

"No one. Just the woman that shot me." I explain as Michael heads for the door.

"I've gotta go back and get our car." He explains. I go to tell him we can get another car but he cuts me off. "I don't need a car, I need that car. It's got everything we need to disappear."

**End of Lincoln POV.**

I sit in my office rubbing my temples with my forefingers. All of the stress has given me a migraine and will drive me crazy if I - we - don't get these guys behind bars. There is a knock on the door and it matches the intensity of the pounding in my head. "What!" I snap at Mahone who stands at the door.

"One of the blues hulled in a vagrant a couple hours ago," Alex explains as he places a blue backpack on the desk in front of me. "It seems the man was in possession of an item or two that didn't exactly belong to him." I grab the bag with shaky hands and poor it's contents onto the desk. I reach for the blue passport and flip it open to see the picture of Lincoln Burrows.

"Looks like we've got our first mistake." I grin widely that causes my temples to generate a sharper pain. I crane my neck down over my desk and link my hands behind my head. I feel Alexs' hand place on my back and he places Advil on the desk. He heads for the door but turns around when I don't fallow. "If it's okay, I just need a break." He nods in approval before heading out.

I kick off my heels and curl up on the couch. One of my arms lay limply of the side of the couch as my eyes look at the mug shots. How does it seem escaping from a prison can be easier then catching the people who escaped from it? My eyes slowly as my ears block out the noise from the rush of agents outside. I eventually drift to sleep.

**Lincoln POV:**

Michael drives down the highway and I reach for the knob to turn on the music. It is to damn quiet. Michael quickly stops me. "Forgot. No radio. Man, it's quiet out here. Inside there was always noise, you know? Someone yelling, guards making rounds. Kinda got used to it."

"You're right. We should go back." Michael states and we both begin to laugh. "Inside, we had the element of surprise. No one knew what we were planning. There's something about this guy and his partner, the ones in the elevator? He's like…It's like he knows where we're going, what we're thinking."

"If that's true, then it's just a matter of time before they finds out about the money in Utah, Bolshoi Booze, our way into Mexico… everything," I state then look down at the clock. "Make the call."

**End of Lincoln POV.**

I am shaken awake by Alex with a rushed look on his face. "What's going on?" I yawn.

"That voice mail Scofield pre-paid for before he went off to prison…Scofield left a message on it. Something, something about a meeting. Sounded like he was waiting for someone else to check the message and then call him back." Alex explains.

"This prefix. That's the cell phone number. As long as it's turned on…we can track exactly where he is." I say as I jump up off the couch, grab my shoe then run out shoes in hand to the car.

My shoes now on my feet they press down on the gas as we fallow the signal on Scofields cells phone. "Okay, they've moved off the interstate. Heading north on route thirty-eight," Mahone explains as I step down on the pedal, quickly picking up speed. We soon are on route thirty-eight and the GPS beeps. "They've stopped. Couple miles up ahead. There's- there's nothing up there. Why would…what are they waiting on?"

"Or who?" I question as we drive up behind a slow-moving tractor. I hold down the horn, letting it fill the air around us. Mahone reaches down onto the floor of the and lift up a portable police siren to place on the dash. The bacon flashes and I pull up and around the tractor. A cloud of dirt is all we leave behind as we speed in the direction of the dot, marking Scofields cell phone signal.

Out of the clear bright blue sky, it is soon filled with a massive fireball. "Holy Shit!" I gasp as I step down further on the pedal. We race down the road and I hit down hard on the breaks as we reach a bridge. I step out of the black SUV and rush over to the railing to see a car over turned in the river bed bellow. I rush down to the river bed, my heels falling off as I do so.

My bare feet hit the dirt riverbed as I run around the broken glass and to the car. I get down on my stomach, and look into the car. There appears to be no passengers inside; but things aren't always what they seem. The passengers have been liquefied. I crab walk back in horror, one of my hands covering my mouth. Both Michael and Lincoln were probably in the car, and now both of them - gone.

Other agents arrive to check out the scene and I sit back at the side not removing my eyes from the

car my only thought: Poor LJ. First accused of the murders of mother and step father and now the only family he has left is gone.

"Put in all that work, break out of prison, only to end up dead at the bottom of a ditch. Kinda sad, really. So which one of them was it?" Wheeler says to me as he hands me a bottle of water.

"Shales." Mahone replies as I send water down my dry throat.

"Shales? What's - ?" I question.

"Oscar Shales was this guy Mahone tracked for a while. Nasty little bottom feeder. You know the type. He's still on the wind." Wheeler explains to me as Alex walks away mysteriously. I watch him closely as he opens his pen and pours a small tablet into his hand before popping it in his mouth. I don't know what it is, but it wont take me long to figure out.


	4. One Down Seven to Go

**Discalimer: I don't own Prison Break.**

* * *

I rush into office around ten in the morning after a sleepless night. I go to sit in my office chair when it is pulled out from under me. I look up from the ground to see Alex holding two duffle bag. "Do you got a body in there?"

"We have a flight to catch - I'll explain on our way." He says as we rush out the door.

After a long flight and Mahones constant explanation of what's going on we finally arrive at our destination. Over the flight I had been informed that Scofeild and Burrows are not dead and that the rat of the group had given us our first caller. We walk onto the air strip that is filled with agents and black SUVs. Mahone and I are rushed in one of the vehicles and it quickly takes off down the road.

"How long to the motel?" I question as I pull a bullet proof vest over my white dress shirt.

"Approximately ten minutes, mam," The driver replies.

"Let's make it five."

The SUV comes to a screeching stop in front of Globe Motel and we all jump out and get into position. I lay my upper body over the hood of the SUV and extend my arms, my gun loaded in my hands; ready to shoot. I look around to make sure everyone is ready to go before I begin to real in the fish. "If you're looking for the rat, John, Fibonacci's 2000 miles from here."

"Who are you? Local cops or feds?" John Abruzzi yells from inside.

"Feds, John. Only roll out the best for a man of your stature," I give a slight pause, there is no return so I continue. "You are going back to Fox River today, or the morgue. That's your call."

"I'm coming out!" I shouts after a few moments of silence. The door slowly opens and John walks into the center of the half circle his hands as his side.

"He's got a weapon! Right hand!" Mahone states loudly. "These are serious men here. They have instructions to shoot at the first sign of aggression. Please, I'm asking you respectfully. Drop the weapon, kneel, and put your hands on your head."

I share a gaze with John for short seconds and I know it is going to end. As Abruzzi raises his gun I slide down to the ground and pull my hands over my head to shield it from flying glass. "No!" The agents begin to fire in defence. With a thud I know Abruzzi has been brought down and I will have to deliver the news to his family.

I walk out of the interrogation room of the burro straight faced but hurting on the inside. Watching the wife of Mister Abruzzi break down in tears along with her children is not enjoyable. I join the group of agents gathered around the board contain all of the info on the Fox River Eight. The squeak of the red marker fills the air as Alex drags it over Abruzzis mug shot creating an 'X'; one down seven to go.

Everyone begins to leave the office for the night but I head back into the office. The light is turned off but is turned back on when Alex realises I am still in the room. He gives off a slight wave before heading out the door and I retire to the couch in my office.

Morning comes quickly and it is back to work I go. There is a knock on my office door and and Agent hollers in "I've got some results from his hard drive. The one recovered from the river. We were able to use the sector editor to restore the master boot. So from that…"

"I don't care how you did it. What do you have?"

"More than half the contents of the buffer. About 60 percent," He states and I smile grows on my face. "It looks pretty random."

"Print it up. All of it. I want it on my desk."

Pile after pile packages of paper are brought to my desk to be examined. I pick up one of the papers and read _D.B. Cooper. _Mahone finally decides to join me but doesn't seem up to par. "You okay?" He doesn't reply. I watch as he begins to fiddle with the pins on the board and begins to sweat heavily. The agent brings in another pile of papers and I gesture him to set them down on the desk. I approach Mahone and place my hand on his forehead. It's just sweaty. He looks at me in a panic and I get him to sit down. His cell phone rings and he rushes to answer it. In the matter of seconds he is done on the phone and rushing out of the office. Very suspicious, so suspicious I shall fallow him.

I quietly sneak down the stair case two floors behind him and he shakily rushes down them. I fallow him outside where I hide myself behind a large square pillar supporting the building. I peer around it to see Mahone talking with what seems to be a drug dealer! They exchange words and the mysterious possible drug dealer hands Alex a pill bottle. He pops one of the pills before making his way back towards the building.

I quickly run back to my office pretend I have been reading over the papers piled high on my desk. He returns back in the office and begins to flip through the pages, like nothing was wrong with him. Agent Lang enters our office with updates on members of the eight. "We just got confirmation on Fernando Sucre. He was in Las Vegas around two. Then a gas station attendant spotted a guy on a bike matching his description in Mesquite...an hour later. With Franklin's in Preston, Idaho. Bagwell's in Nebraska. Both men have never been across the Mississippi. Visiting friends and family? I don't think so. And not south of the border. They're due west and we need to know why."

My mind rushes with multiple thoughts and I rush over to the board. I stick pins in it match the last known whereabouts of the three and connect the routes with sting. "You know D.B. Cooper? The hijacker?"

"But he was never found." Lang points out.

"Yeah, but he's gotta be somewhere, right? Because someone hijacked that plane in Portland, and jumped out over the Pacific Northwest and someone was arrested two days later in Bisbee, Arizona." Alex states.

"Not the same guy." Lang says.

"Same guy. Same guy who was treated for a broken knee at a free clinic somewhere around Salt Lake City. Same guy whose Nova blew a head gasket 10 miles short of the border. Same guy who almost got away with a stolen car, but he ran a woman down in Bisbee. Vehicular manslaughter. Arrested and booked as Charles Westmoreland. But he didn't have the money on him. Which means he got rid of it somewhere along the way."

"Wait, wait. This is fact? You figured all this out?" Lang questions quickly.

"No, Scofield did. That's why he was bringing the old man along. The money's in Utah. And they're all going to get it."

At home I pack up a duffle bag of suits, shoes, and other clothing I my need while on this trip to Utah. My cell phone rings and I put it on speaker. "_Agent Johnson, your car's out front, sir. The flight to Utah leaves in an hour._" "I'll be there. Thank you."


	5. Utah

** Remember to vote!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break**

* * *

The plane rolls to a stop on the tarmac and slowly begin to depart from the plane. Alex and I get our luggage and walk out to an FBI SUV waiting to take us back to Utah's Federal Building. We walk towards the building and we ar approached by Mister Lyle Sands. "Alexander Mahone, Emily Johnson," he greets us. "We've been briefed on all the men at large. The full force and resources of the entire Salt Lake City Field Office are at your disposal."

"Thank you. Do you have those files my office requested on the D.B. Cooper case?" Mahone questions.

"We're pulling them now. Sorry, but I have to ask. Aren't you here for the Fox River 8?" Sands questions.

"We are. And they're here in Utah to get D.B. Cooper's money. So how about those files, Lyle?"

Alex and I are stationed in a small office where we flip through the D.B Cooper case files. "There's a guy here listed as having the only D.B. Cooper bill ever found in circulation, Harold Jenkins."

"Yeah. D.B. bought gas from Jenkins with a hundred on the day of the hijacking. We checked the serial numbers and they matched." Lyle states.

"You worked the case?"

"Fresh out of the academy. And nobody's cracked it yet. What makes you think that these escapees know where the money is?" Lyle questions.

"Because they may have been locked up with the real D.B. Cooper. This Jenkins from the gas station, he still alive?"

"Should be. He was only 18 at the time." Sands replies.

"Well, let's go say hi to him. Emily you stay back just encase something come in…" Alex demands before walking out with Agent Sands.

I sit at the small desk all on my lonesome when the phone rings. I quickly answer it hoping that it will get me something to do. "Johnson."

"_D.B. Cooper was driving a 1965 Chevy Nova._"Alexs' voice quickly fills my ear.

"There's no record on file that Cooper even had a car."

"_But Charles Westmoreland did and the car registered to him at the time was a 1965 Chevy Nova with a 16-gallon gas tank." _Mahone says and I begin to take things down on a note pad. _"Back then, a Chevy that size got approximately eight miles to the gallon. Now, D.B. stopped at the station in American Fork and gassed up once early that day, and then came back later that same night and gassed up again. Now why would a guy headed to Mexico - which is a straight shot south - drive off the main road for an all-day detour?"_

"The money."

"_Exactly. Cooper - Westmoreland - jumped out of a plane with five million. But Westmoreland didn't have the money on him when he was arrested. He ditched it before he got caught. From American Fork, he couldn't have gone further than sixty-four miles in every direction. I want everything you've got in that perimeter."_

"You got it."

"_Those cons are in one of these towns, and if there's so much as a cat missing in one of them I wanna know about it." _I listen to local police calls and come across one that catches my attention. I quickly call up Mahone and we agree to meet down at a store in Toole.

"The owner's girlfriend reports him missing and then his buddy comes by to check it out and he goes missing too. But Woody and Chet have been known to drop everything and go boar hunting when the opportunity presents itself. And they don't tell their old ladies." Officer William describes the situation as we stand out front of store. I look through the door window and see a baseball bat on the floor. I scan the room more closely and see blood.

I remove my jacket from my shoulders and wrap it around my elbow. I bring it back then send it trough the window with a smash. I duck into the store my gun drawn ready to fire. I hear soft grunting in the air and fallow it. I walk into the back room to find a small shed locked shut with a screw driver. I open it slowly to see the missing men Woody and Chet. I put my gun back in the holster and rip the tape from one of the mens' mouths. "They're here. Those escaped convicts. They're here in town."

With our new information we soon get a hit on one of the eight. We sit in out vehicles, predators waiting for our prey. With our first glance at slight we step on the gas and begin to run him down. I cut him off and he collides with the car but rolls over it and keeps running. There is no why we are going to catch him in vehicle, time to hit the pavement. I jump out of the car my gun in my hand and sprint after him. He climbs over a fence and continue to chance him through the backyard of someone's home. He reaches another fence and I fire a sing shot into the air, Mister David Apolskis freezes. "Put your hands behind your head and drop to your knees." he does as I say. I quickly cuff him then lift him up from the ground. "Now I need you to tell me where they are."

**Lincoln POV:**

I stand in the garage of Jeanette Owns, taking a break from digging the hole in the center of the room that may or may not lead us to the five million dollars hidden by D.B Cooper himself. With the mention of my sons name my attention is quickly drawn to the news broadcast. _"There's been a breaking development in the double-homicide prosecution of Lincoln Burrows, Jr. Due to the sudden disappearance of crucial blood and…"_

"Hey, Linc, I didn't know you had a boy." T-Bag drawls and I quickly hush him.

"_... the Cook County District Attorney's Office had no choice but to drop all charges against the 16-year-old. Burrows is scheduled to be released from the Klipton Detention Center in Kingman, Arizona where he's currently being held, tomorrow morning."_

I storm off through the kitchen snatching up the car keys as I do so and rush outside. "Just hold on, okay? You can't do this. Linc!" Michael shouts as he fallows me out. "We are five minutes away in there!"

"We've been five minutes for four hours." I point out.

"Just give me some time. Be patient." Michael states.

"You think I give a damn about the money? You're afraid to fail. You're afraid this big plan of yours ain't gonna work out. You wanna get caught proving you can pull this thing off, be my guest. LJ's out there, I'm gonna get him." I go to get in the car but Michael puts his hand on my arm stopping me.

"We have come 1500 miles across country. We have made it this far." he sighs.

"Then I guess this is where we part ways."

**End of Lincoln POV.**

I stand on the other side of the one way glass watching as young David Apolskis in interrogated by Alex, not saying a word. This kid is stubborn. We've attempted to bribe him with a shortened sentence, pop, almost everything and we've failed. My cell phone rings and I walk off to the side to answer it, not recognizing the number. "Hello?"

"_Ah, Agent Emily Johnson?" _The young mans voice questions on the other end of the call.

"This is she."

"_It's Lincoln Burrows Junior. I'm being released from the Klipton Detention Center in Kingman, Arizona. And you said that you wanted to help me. Can you?" _LJ questions his voice some what shaky.

"Yeah. What do you need money, cloths, what ever it is I'll get it for you."

"_Can you start by meeting me tomorrow?"_

"Yeah, sure thing. I'll be there."


	6. A Glance at the Other Side

**Okay I couldn't wait to finish typing this chapter up, In my opinion best so far but you guys be the judge. Enjoy.**

**Disclimer: I don't own Prison Break.**

* * *

I walk through the air port my hair tied back in a ponytail, and dressed in my casuals. A black vest is layered over both a leather jacket, dark grey sweater and a black t-shirt. One the bottom I where straight leg blue jeans and sneakers on my feet. My belongings for this tripped shoved into a back pack. I take a cab down to the street where LJ said to meet him and I walk down the street looking for him. I find him at a bus stop fighting with a homeless man, and he was losing. I drop my pack then sprint in the direction of the two of them. I take down the man down to the ground with a tackle then handcuff him to the bus bench.

I rush over to LJ and help him up from the ground and cup his face in my hands. He has a large gash on his face and he is developing a nice shiner on his left eye. "We got to get you to a hospital kid," I sigh. I put his arm around my shoulder and he leans on me for support. I pick up my back pack from the side of the road and flag down a taxi. "Get us to a hospital!"

We get out of the yellow taxi and I support LJ into the emergency room. We walk up to the front desk and the nurse looks up from her gossip magazine. "What seems to be the problem?" She questions and I roll my eyes. "My ah… ah…" I trail off. What is he to me? He's not my kid. Not my relative. I'm gonna have to lie. "My nephew got into a fight and he needs to be looked at by a doctor, nurse or something A.S.A.P."

"Okay, we'll get you in a room, he'll get fixed up and I'll need you to fill out some papers before you leave." The nurse says before she leads us off to one of the small rooms. LJ sits down on the bed and I sit in the chair across from it. The doctor comes into fix him up and hands me a clip board with papers to fill out. I lean on the window as LJ sits in silence staring at the floor.

"Ms. Johnson, thank you."

"No problem LJ, you asked for help. I came to give it. So what do you need? Cloths? Money? Food?" Before LJ can answer the door of the room flies open and a tall, strongly built, aggressive looking, attractive man walks in. Lincoln Burrows. I freeze in shock as LJ stands up, approaches his dad and they embrace. I dig in my bag for another pair of handcuffs and plant my self in front of the door.

"We gotta move." Lincoln say, releasing his low, rough, calming voice.

"Your not leaving here unless it's with me in hand cuffs."

"Who is this chick?" Lincoln asks quickly.

"Emily Johnson FBI."

"What are you doing having feds in here?" Lincoln questions LJ. "Ah, never mind we have to get out of here," Lincoln says as he opens the side window. He lets LJ climb out first and he goes to fallow. I'm not going to come this close to let him just get away. I hop out the window after him, I run down the grass area and jump onto Burrows back bringing him to the ground. I rolls over sending me under him and temporarily taking the air from my lungs. I gasp for air as Lincoln rough hands grasps my wrist. "Looks like we're leaving with you in handcuffs after all." The cold metal of my handcuffs surrounds my wrists that are now behind my back.

"You seriously can't do this!"

I am lifted from the ground and dragged over to a vehicle. I squirm to try to get out of his grip but he is as strong as a gorilla, I can't escape. He throws me into the back seat of the car before he and LJ get into the front. With the turn of the key, and a step on the gas Lincoln drives the car onto the open road.

"Are these hand cuffs seriously necessary? I don't have my gun I can't shoot you. My cell is dead I can't call anyone. I have nothing from the burro. I came here to help your son. That's what I was prepared to do."

"Shut up!" Lincoln demands. "You called her to help you?"

"yeah I did dad. She unlike you didn't pay a meth head to whoop my ass to help me. She was gonna give me money, food, cloths…" LJ lists. "She wasn't gonna give me four stitches."

"Adds character. Here, take that," Lincoln says as he hand LJ a cooler. "There's some ice in there. Put it on the eye. Keep the swelling down. I've been in a few fights in my day too. Too many."

I lean back against the door off the car my arms sore, my legs asleep, and really having to pee. "I have to use the bathroom."

"Hold it!" Lincoln demands. "How you feeling?" He asks LJ.

"Okay, I guess. Tired." LJ replies as he leans his head down on the window.

"I'm a target, kid. As long as you're with me, so are you. Things will get a whole lot worse before they get better. Understand?" Lincoln questions.

"But after we meet up with Uncle Mike and get to Panama…" LJ says but trails off knowing he shouldn't have mentioned Panama. Lincoln looks in the rear view mirror and back at me, waiting for me to say something. I assure them that is was only a matter of time before I figured it out anyway.

"Panama ain't a sure thing. Your uncle's plan is dangerous. I mean, really dangerous. Listen, all the charges against you have been dropped. You're free and clear to start a new life. A good life. Not be constantly running, looking over your shoulder…"

"You want him to leave? After stealing him out of a hospital and taking me hostage. You want him to leave!"

"No. No."

"Okay good. Now can you pull over and let me pee?" I beg.

"Yeah dad I kinda have to go to, and I'm hungry." LJ seconds my thought. We continue to drive up the road and come to the town on St. David. Lincoln pulls into the parking lot of the Busy Bee Café and steps out. I step out of the car and hold out my wrists. "Keys are in my back pocket, and I can't exactly get them out of walk into a diner handcuffed." He turns me around and slides his hand into my back pocket removing the keys. He unlocked the hand cuffs and throws them back into the car.

"Now don't try anything." He demands as he pulls his baseball cap on.

The three of us walk into the diner and we sit in the last booth. I get up and head for the bathroom with Lincoln fallowing. "Can't a girl have some privacy?" I question as I stop in front of the bathroom door.

"I'm standing out side the door and If I hear anything more then the toilet flushing or tap running I'm coming in." I enter the bathroom and close the stall behind me. I sit down on the toilet seat, do my business, then exit the stall to wash my hands. I hunch over the sink and run my fingers through my hair. How could I be taken hostage by the fugitive I am supposed to be apprehending. "Hurry up in there Emily."

I walk out of the bathroom and Lincoln and I walk back to the table. I sit closest to the window and Lincoln sits beside me enabling me from leaving the booth. The young waitress comes to the table and hand us each a menu. "Don't get many families in here. Very cute." She says then walks back off to the kitchen to serve the other tables. I let out a soft at the thought of me and the Burrows being a family. The waitress returns to take our order. LJ orders a double cheese burger, Lincoln orders the fat boy burger and I order the same. We finish our food quickly and leave the money on the table then quickly leave the café.

I am handcuffed once again and slide into the back of the car. The guys get in and we are about to leave when the waitress taps on the window. "You forgot your change. You were in such a rush."

"Thanks. Thank you." LJ thanks the woman as he winds up his window. I watch the waitress closely as she walks back towards the café.

"Keep walking. Keep walking. Come on, keep walking." Lincoln and I whisper simultaneously. She looks back over he shoulder then rushes inside - she recognized him.

"Punch the gas, get us the hell out of here."

Miles down the road Lincoln makes the decision that we have to ditch the car. "We can keep driving." LJ protests.

"We can't, the waitress made your father and the car. It's useless." I state.

"To me it sounds like you don't want me to be caught…" Lincoln says roughly as he glances back at me.

"Maybe I'm one of the few people that think you are innocent. Back at the burro I had to catch you and the other eight. Now as hostage, I maize well help an innocent man." I see a faint smile cover Ljs' face before he brings up. "Maybe we can find another car."

"Cars aren't exactly growing on trees out here. We got four hundred miles to go and no way of getting there. If we don't get to Michael in time, he's gonna leave without us."

"Uncle Michael wouldn't do that." LJ protests.

"He doesn't have a choice. It's a one-shot deal out of the country." Lincoln informs them.

"I said I was sorry. There was a sign back there for a train station." LJ points out.

"It ain't that easy." I state as Lincoln pulls over to the side of the road. We all exit the vehicle and begin to walk down the side of the road. After a while Lincoln uncuffs me, he claims that it's because he's tired of carrying my stuff; but I think it's because he trusts me.

We walk side by side, Lincoln in the center and LJ and I at our sides. "Come on now, get away from the road. You wanna get caught? I, uh...I saw you checking out those girls back at the diner." Lincoln states as he pulls LJ further away from the road.

"What?" LJ asks innocently.

"I saw it to LJ, fess up."

"No, I was just making sure that they weren't staring at us." He claims as he shoves his hands in his pockets.

"With what, their asses?" I question.

"Beautiful girls in Panama. They love Americans." Lincoln claims. "So, uh...how long you known about girls?"

"Since I was thirteen." LJ replies. "Donna Enselmi, She was the kid next door. She was about... Four years than you?"

"You've got a player on your hands Mister Burrows," I laugh.

We shortly arrive at a crowded train platform and we push our way through the clumps of people. Lincoln hiding his face with the shadow created by his baseball cap and sunglass. We round the corner to see the lines at the ticket counter are extremely long and there is a guard on station.

"What are we gonna do?" LJ asks.

"Give me money I'll go but tickets." I demand. Lincoln takes money out of his pocket and holds it out for me to take but holds it tightly in his hands. "Trust me," I sight and he drops it into my hands. "I'll be right back," I walk over the lines and plot my self at its end. Time passes and I finally make it to the front of the line. "Three tickets for you three o'clock train please."

"We need your names please." The woman says.

"Emily Johnson, Ryan Johnson and Ross Johnson," She prints out the tickets and I return back to Lincoln and LJ. I hand them their ticket but seems that they wont be out to any use. A man and police officer are walking our direction. "Guys, slowly fallow me." I state as I slowly attempt to lead burrows away undetected but fail.

We sprint off the platform and off into the city. LJ slowly falls back and I slow down to wait for him. I trial behind him and Lincoln closely. Sirens wail in the air along with screeching tiers. We come to a road and a car comes speeding down it, striking LJ taking him to the ground. "LJ! LJ!" Lincoln yells as he rushes over to his sons side.

"Hold it right there! Stop! Don't move!" An officer demands as he pulls out his gun and trains it on us. I get down on my knees beside Lincoln and pull my hands behind my head.

"Please, please, they've got nothing to do with this!" Lincoln shouts as we are handcuffed. "LJ, I'm sorry,"

"No, Lincoln; I'm sorry."


	7. Aldo

**Hello everyone, I am in the groove for this story. I just keep typing it it is just so... addicting? Could you call it that? Addicting? Well anyways, heres the next chappie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break.**

* * *

In the back of the police cruiser the three of us sit, our hands cuffed behind out backs, the smell of urine and vomit filling our nostrils. I never thought I would ever have to sit back here. I am pushed closer to the door as Lincoln digs his shoulder in my side as he tries to get closer to the fencing dividing the cops from us. "My son and Emily had nothing to do with this, please."

"A judge will decide that," One of the cops replies rudely.

Lincoln removes his elbow from my side and sits back in his seat. "I'm sorry dad, I was slowing you down." LJ puts the blame on himself.

"LJ it's not your fault. If anything it's mine. I should have ran ahead first, gotten hit and you guys coulda kept going." I sigh. "So, I'm sorry," I lean my head back on the seat and in the matter of second another vehicle forces the police car off the road. It smashes hard against a tree sending us back and forth on impact. Taking the opportunity, with full force I slam the door open and take off with the others behind me. Lincoln quickly catches up and I holler back to LJ. "Come on kid!"

"Let go of me!" LJ yells and Lincoln and I both spin around in the blink of an eye. There in the hands of two men in black is LJ trying to fight free. We both run back towards them quickly taking them out. Another man and a woman erupts from another vehicle and Lincolns head snap in my direction.

"Emily. Get LJ and run. Get out of here, keep him safe." I give off a quick nod and grab LJ by the arm and begin to run but LJ stops looking back at his father.

"We just can't leave him!" I look into his sad eyes and know that he's right. I tell him to stay put before running back to help Lincoln. He has taken out the man and seemed uncomfortable with taking out the blonde woman. I come up behind the woman and throw the chains of my cuffs around her neck and pull back slowly choking her.

She struggles in my grip gasping for air and manages to gasp out. "Lincoln, stop her! We're on your side! We're with your father."

**Alexander Mahone POV:**

I hurry down the escalator of O'Hare International airport when my cell phone rings. The voice of Paul Kellerman quickly enters my ear. "Mahone. Lincoln Burrows has been apprehended," a slight smile grows on my face and I walk out to the car awaiting me. "Along with an unknown woman. She has no ID and not from the area." He informs me.

"Where?"

"Arizona." He replies.

"Can you send a picture to my phone?" I question remembering that Emily had gone to Arizona to help his son. With a quick beep, a picture is received. I look down at the slightly pixelated photo and make out the face of Emily. "That's my partner - Emily Jo…" I trial off at her last name knowing that she wont want to be pulled into this mess. "But why would she be with Burrows? Unless… He's taken her hostage."

**End Of Alexander POV.**

We fallow the blonde woman into a cabin its' big windows let you see out into the forests surrounding it, its' kitchen filled with stainless steel, and it's couch loveseat set made of oak and covered in brown leather. I am pushed down on it still in my handcuffs -the woman wont remove them. "Where are we?" Lincoln questions as he takes in the surroundings.

"It doesn't matter. You're safe here. You can take a seat," The woman replies and LJ and Lincoln sit on eat side of me. "Your father is on his way, his flight lands in an hour."

"Why should I trust you, lady?" Lincoln questions.

"I don't see you have much of a choice. I could drop you off back with the cops if you'd prefer," She says as she takes a seat in the loveseat. "You have somewhere else to be?"

"Matter of fact, we do." Lincoln huffs.

"Well, we can't let you leave. And your father was expecting your brother to be with you. Do you know where he is?" She asks, Lincoln says nothing. "You need to start co-operating with us, Lincoln. We're only trying to help." She finishes before walking off.

"Your grandfather...he was the reason I was set up in the first place. He used to work for the people who wanted me dead. This is all just to get to him," Lincoln informs LJ after a long time of sitting alone.

"Your father should be arriving any minute now," The woman tells Lincoln when she returns.

"Uh… Mrs…" I train off.

"Jane." She finally tells us her name.

"I'm sorry about the whole chocking thing back there." I apologise but says nothing in return, which I completely understand. If I was choked by a random stranger I wouldn't take an apology either.

"You know my dad?" Lincoln questions Jane.

"We used to work together," She replies.

"So I guess you walked out on your family too. No explanations, no goodbyes," Lincoln states.

"I don't have a family. Lincoln, he really wants to see you and your brother. He hasn't seen Michael since he was 10 years old. " She says as a man enters the room and informs us he has arrived. "Wait here."

"Let's go." Lincoln says as he grabs my arms and LJ jumps up.

"Where are we going?"

"Michael never met my father," Lincoln informs me as we run into an open corridor. We here footsteps behind us and soon people block the way in front of us. I look up at Lincoln in search of what to do and I can tell by on the look on his face, he's thinking of fighting our way out. An older man pushes to the front of the group and Lincolns eyes widen, it's his father.

We are directed back to the sitting room where we sit back down."So...this is him," Mister Burrows says while looking at LJ.

"Lincoln Junior." Lincoln introduce him.

"Named him after yourself." Burrows says.

"I wasn't gonna name him 'Aldo'. LJ, this is your grandfather. Aldo Burrows," Lincoln says and he and LJ shake hands.

"And who is this lovely lady?" Lincoln father questions as he kisses my hand lightly.

"Emily Johnson…FBI."

"An agent hmm… must be why your in the handcuffs." He chuckles slightly. "I've waited for this for a long time. I've arranged a safe place for both of you to go to." He says toward the boys.

"Well, thanks for bailing us out, but we gotta meet Michael." Lincoln says.

"Where is he?"

"Down by the border. A place called Bolshoi Booze, we have a plan to get us to Panama." Lincoln informs him swiftly. As the conversation continues I head off to the bathroom and soon return to hear the conversation has changed."What are you, a bunch of spies?"

"Just a handful of senators, congressmen. People like me that once worked for The Company. People willing to expose the president for what she is. A shill, working for these corporations. We bring her down, we bring them down." Mister Burrows explains when his corporation consists of.

"What's it's got to do with Lincoln?" I question curiously.

"Because the way we'll bring her down is also what we're gonna use to set Lincoln free. About a week ago, we finally got a break. An NSA analyst sympathetic to our cause finally worked his way up and got clearance into the Echelon program. Emails, cell-phone calls, all across this country. If it's transmitted, it goes through Echelon. It's catalogued, interpreted, and then stored for Homeland Security. Nothing is missed by them. Nothing. Including, by accident, for a few months after 9/11...the White House. The analyst got his hands on a phone conversation the president had...with Terrence Steadman. Two weeks after Lincoln supposedly killed him. Now, the analyst tried to get this information out of the building. Turns out someone else was snooping too. Someone else wanted answers about the president. I'm convinced they're turning…Twenty-four hours later, Tancredi is dead, the analyst is missing and the White House Echelon tapes have been deleted from the mainframe. The tape is still out there. And judging by how hard they're going after Sara Tancredi, I'm pretty sure they think she has it. And I think they're right. She's the key to this whole thing, Lincoln." He eventually finishes.

A slight sound fills my ears from the next room and my next snaps in it's direction. I walk towards it and peer around the corner. I see a man traveling up the hall suspiciously. "LJ, come with me," Mister Burrows says as he senses something is wrong.

I back up to the center of the room by Lincoln knowing I couldn't do much right as he turns the corner. The man enters the room the bullets leaving his gun at a rapid place. Lincoln grabs me and we drop down behind the couch, dodging bullets. "What are we going to do!" I yell over the sound of the bullets leaving the barrel. We hear the man approaching Lincoln pushes himself up off the ground and charges towards the man. The man is tackled by Lincoln and the gun is dropped from his hands.

I quickly jump up from the ground and run toward the gun. I look back over at Lincoln to see that Lincoln had stabbed the man with a smaller knife, but he still persuades on him with carving knife. I lift the gun up in my linked hands and pull the trigger sending a bullet into the mans head."You okay?" I ask his as he washes the blood off his hands.

"This is never gonna stop. They're gonna keep coming after us." He says full of anger. The faint sound of a cell phone's ring fills the air and Lincoln and I locate the source; it's in the dead mans pocket. I pull it out and put it on speaker.

"_Is it done?" _A mans voice erupts from the phone.

"Your man is dead. Just like anyone else you send to take out anyone in my family." Lincoln growls.

"_We want you. This isn't about your family. There's a very simple way for all of this to end."_

"I'll tell you how it's gonna end. Me staring into your dead eye with my hand around your throat!" Lincoln raises his voice.

"_You don't even know who I am." _The man states and the line goes dead.

Mister Burrows returns and decides that it is time to leave. We walk outside into the humid summer air and LJ stands disappointed, not wanting to be separated from his father. "Jane will take care of it, you can trust her." Lincoln tries to convince him says.

"And you'll trust Emily?" LJ questions. "She's a nice lady dad, you can trust her."

"LJ, I'll trust her. Jan's gonna look out for you and ah…I'll see you soon, I promise." Lincoln tells him.

"Isn't that the same thing your dad told you?" LJ asks.

"Yeah, but I mean it." Lincoln says and they embrace. I give LJ a slight wave before we both depart in different directions.

After an extremely long drive of sitting in the back seat we arrive in the middle of a desert near Gila. I hop out of the car my hands still connected by handcuffs and follow behind Aldo. Lincoln puts out his hand stopping us and he travels around a shack."Where's LJ?" I here the voice of Michael Scofield.

"He's safe. The money?" Linc questions.

"Long story short." Michael sighs. "I'll explain later, we got to move."

"Okay but first, I brought someone. More like someones…Dad? Emily?" Lincoln says and both Aldo and I walk from behind the shack. Michaels eyes widen and I'm not sure if it's because of seeing me, a FBI agent or his father. The six of us - seven if you count Fernando Sucre - stand in silence waiting for the other to speak.


	8. Alex

**I would have had this chapter out last night but I thought i saved and I closed my document to come here to find it didn't save! I was so angery! Thankfully I was free today to type it up. Enjoy!**

* * *

I stand off to the side with Lincoln and Sucre as Michael and his father bicker back and forth. "Taking a rid on the wide side?" Sucre questions with a laugh while gesturing the handcuffs. "Ha, ha yeah. But just wait papi, when I'm back in the office I'm gunning after your ass." We both laugh before he goes off to break up a pending fight between Michael and Aldo.

"We can fix this. I came back so that we could fix this," Aldo says as I here rocks crumble in the distance. "There's a tape. It gives us everything we need. Linc will be set free if we find it.," Dad says.

"You're not gonna believe who he thinks has it," Lincoln says. "Sara."

"You think Sara has this tape?" Michael questions and my eyes trace the piles of rock surrounding us. "Shh, shh, shh…" I hush everyone as rocks clatter around us, soon after Alex erupts from behind the rock and begins to open fire. "Alex! Help! Alex!" I holler as I jump up and down attracting Alex towards up. "What are you doing!" Lincoln questions.

"Being the FBI agent I'm supposed to be, not your ticket out of here. So either you grab me and run or I have to take you in." Lincoln grabs me just above the waist and begins to drag me in the direction of Fernando's car. I kick and scream trying to fight Lincolns grip, pretending to get to safety. I break from his grip and drop to the ground and I attempt to crawl away. A hand grasps each of my hips, Lincoln picks me up and leans me over he shoulder; making it very difficult to get away.

We make it to the car and Lincoln literally throws me into the back seat with Michael and Aldo before driving off. Sucre and Lincoln begin to celebrate our escape when a grunt erupts from Aldo as he rests his head on Michael. I look down at him to see he had taken a bullet to the gut. "Michael, Lincoln…" I choke. "Get us to a hospital." Lincoln brings up that there is not a hospital close by and Michael exclaims: "Just get us to a hospital!"

"It's bile. He got me clean through," Aldo says hoarsely as I attempt to put pressure on the wound. "Listen to me. Sorry. I wish I'd never left. You find Sara Tancredi. She can end this. It's up to you now." His eyes shut slowly as he life leaves his body and it quickly brings the memory of watching my son die.

_Flashback:_

_Ignoring the laceration on my forehead sending blood down my face I run to the ambulance where Ross is begin loaded in. I am grabbed by to officers and I fight my out of their grip. "I need to see my son!" I climb up into the back of the ambulance and sit at the side of the gurney as the paramedics provide Ross with air. I grasp on of his hands in mine as his blue eyes look towards me in fear. "Everything is going to be okay honey. Everything is going to be okay." I assure him. For one second he squeezes my hand but then it goes limp. I look up at his eyes and watch as they slowly close. "No! NO!" I cry out. "NOOOO!"_

_End of flashback._

I now sit my feet planted firmly on the ground as I sit half in half out of the car, trying to hold back my tears. Sucre leans on the front of the car and Michael and Lincoln slowly walk back from the make shift grave. Lincoln gets into the back seat beside me and I lean on the cold glass window watery eyed. "You okay?" He questions and I get the feeling he actually cares; which I doubt. "Nothing." my voice cracks as we continue to drive through the sand.

We arrive at the plane landing point and the three guys get out after a quick 'goodbye' and a 'thanks' from Lincoln. I watch from the car as the guys spend a few minutes talking and Michael and Lincoln return. "What are you guys doing? The Plane is leaving!" I exclaims as I jab my pointer finger at the window pointing at the plane that is ready for take off.

"We're staying," Lincoln replies as he starts the car.

"This is what you've been waiting for!" I state in shock. "Your only chance to get away and your not going to take it!" None of them reply. "What are you guys going to do if your not leaving?"

"Drive to a border town, find a cell phone signal and call Sara." Michael says simply and everything goes silent. Night falls and we continue to drive after seeing a vehicle tailing us hours earlier, having a hunch that it is Mahone.

"I don't see him." Lincoln says as he glances in the read view mirror.

"Trust me, we haven't lost him yet."

The car is quickly lit by Michaels cell phone as it goes from 'No Service' to 'Connecting', then back to 'No Service'. "Linc, stop the car. We gotta stop the car. That's a radio tower over there. It must be picking up some kind of analog signal. We gotta get closer. Turn around."

"What about your friend back there?" Lincoln asks Michael.

"If we're gonna go down, might as well go down swinging." Michael says and Lincoln turns the car around. Michael punches in Sara's number as we speed down the road. "All right. Come on, come on, come on, come on. We are in business. It's going through. Come on, Sara, pick up. Pick up, pick up, pick up."

In a blink of an eye Alex's car erupts from the darkness and impacts the car on the passengers side in which Michael and I sit. As the car spins we are jumbled throughout the car and I hit my head hard on the window, where I had once had the laceration from years ago. Two car doors slam shut as Lincoln and Michael exit the car leaving me behind. I begin to cough rapidly as smoke from the fire at the front of the car seeps inside. I squint my eyes as the flames become brighter and I try to ram my way out of the door unable to grip the handle with shaking hands.

I am grabbed from behind and am pulled from the burning wreck. I am laid on the ground with my head rested on Lincoln's laps. My head aching I slump me head off to the side to see Alex, his gun pointing at us standing in front of the car I was just in, flames quickly making their way to the back.


	9. Tunnel

** Hello everyone! Time for chapter nine. There will be a fairly long break before the next chapter because of school, other fics and just flat out lack of time. Days need to be longer or school needs to be shorter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break. **

* * *

I lay on the ground trying to take in the clean air as I feel Lincolns figures gently entwine with the hair above my neck. I look up at him and he looks scared, I slide my hand down my side to grab his hand to comfort him but mostly myself - I almost died and he of all people saved me! "Get up." Alex breaks the silence as he keeps his gun trained on the brothers. I get up off the ground and rush over to Alex as if I was in danger with the brothers. "Turn around. Turn around!" Alex instructs and the brothers do not do as he says.

"If you're gonna murder us, Alex, you're gonna have to look us in the eyes while you do it." Michael states and my body is filled with shock. Alex wouldn't; would he? "You want me, you got me. Let my brother go!"

"I don't want either of you. I just want my life back!" Mahone yells brutally and I back away from Alex scared of him more then anything. Out of the never ending darkness a mans voice erupts over a megaphone breaking the tension. _"This is the United States Border Patrol. Drop the weapon and remain where you are."_ Soon after patrol cars light the area and fill the air with their wailing sirens._ "Drop the weapon. United States Border Patrol! Drop your weapon!"_ "I'm FBI. These men are in my custody." Alex announces. _"I don't care who you are. Until we verify, you will drop your weapon or we will drop you. Your choice."_

Alex hesitates and I glance at him with my still handcuffed hands up. "Do it or you'll never get your life back!" I whisper swiftly. He listens to my advice and places the gun onto the ground. The Boarder Patrol quickly move in.

**Cut to unknown ma watching television broadcast: **

"_Now, not a lot of information available at this time, but we do know the brothers were apprehended without incident while attempting to leave the country through the deserts of New Mexico. _

_A long way from Illinois' Fox River State Penitentiary, where they escaped from less than ten days ago. The Fox River Eight, as the group of convicts were once known, are now down to four, as only Benjamin Miles Franklin, Fernando Sucre, Charles Patoshik and Theodore Bagwell remain at large. Officials say its only a matter of days before the rest of the Fox River Eight are back behind prison walls. Tips continue to pour in to manhunt's national hotline, and officials believe all four fugitives are still on American soil, allaying fears that they may have escaped across the Mexican border."_

**End of broadcast.**

The boarder patrol uncuffs me on arrival at the holding facility at the boarder. I walk over the pay phone across for the holding cells and dial the number of the FBI office in Chicago. _"Congratulations, sir." _Agent Wheeler's voice erupts from the other end of the call. _"Uh…" _He traild off before informing me_ "…a call from the Illinois DOC. They're sending a huge contingent down there to collect Burrows and Scofield, take them back to Fox River personally."_

"Remind them this is a federal case, and we'll handle transport. Now…"

"_I did. But it's an election year, collar this big, everybody wants a piece. Warden called in a favour to the Bureau chief. He okayed it, so here we are. Should be there in about an hour." _He explains.

"I wanna be placed in the prisoner-transport vehicle." I say quickly.

"_What for?" _

"Just get it done!"

"_Maim, these were the big fish and you helped bring them in. You should feel good about that." _I glance back at the brothers in the holding cell then down at my feet. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." I sigh before hanging up. I go to round the corner when I here Alex's voice. I peer around it to see he is on the phone.

"Yeah, well, Border Patrol showed up. Nothing I could do," I over hear him as I flatten myself up against the wall wanting to know more. "They're being watched. By armed guards," Alex replies to the person on the other end and I quickly put two and two together. Who ever was on the other end want the brothers dead. "Hey, are you listening? Okay? With the security here, what you're asking me to do is tantamount to suicide. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I hear his cell phone click shut and I quickly begin to walk in the other direction pretending I didn't hear anything when I run into an officer. "Oh, ah, Sorry. Emily Johnson, Bureau," I introduce my self. "These are my prisoners, and I will be personally escorting them in the transfer vehicle."

"You can follow in a chase car." He says sternly completely avoiding my hint of flirtation.

"I don't believe you heard me. I'll be accompanying them in their trans…"

"The only people allowed in the van are the driver and two guards, who've been trained and

certified in prisoner transport." He explains.

"Are you really gonna make me go over your head?" I question as I put my hands on my hips. "And believe me that wont be hard." Really it wont, this guy is short.

"I'll even dial the phone for you. This is standard procedure, Agent Johnson. We need to keep that environment as controllable as possible. The more bodies, the less control." He explains and I give up, I'm never getting into that car.

The screech of the cell door sounds as it is slid open. Michael and Lincoln step out calmly and are handcuffed. I follow them out and into a chase car lined up behind the transfer van. I secure my new gun in it's holster when my butt pocket begins to vibrate. I remove my vibrating phone from my back pocket and hold it up to my ear, wondering who would already have my new bureau cell number. _"Emily Johnson?" _A mans rough voice questions as the tires role into action. "This is she," I shuffle in my seat to look out the window at another chase car to see Alex putting his phone away. "…and this is?"

"_Paul Kellerman," _He replies as if I should know who he is. _"Now I need you to do something for me Ms. Johnson. Are you willing to cooperate?" _

"Depending on the terms…"

We arrive in Albuquerque after what feels like hours after my phone call with Mister Kellerman had ended. We stop in the dimly lit tunnel along with the rest of the convoy and I rump out of the SUV. Up ahead is a jackknifed truck blocking our path. I walk up to an officer at the barrier and question "How much time is it gonna take it move this?"

"I've got my men working on it now." The man replies and I turn to face the transport van. My eyes quickly lock with Lincoln who I caught staring at a door open over at the side of the tunnel.

"Take it. Take it and run." I whisper to myself hoping Lincoln or even his brother is smart enough to read my lips. The phone in my pocket begins to vibrate again and I quickly answer it. "Nothing so far," I say quickly into the phone recognizing Kellermans number. "They're talking, that's all."

"_They haven't bitten in five minutes, you pull the semi, you tell them it's fixed. You release traffic." _He states. _"You want the rabbit to hop, you move the carrot."_

Precious time passes and it's time to get back into our vehicle so the convoy can continue on it's way. I go to open the SUV door when shouts erupt from the officers; they are running. I look other towards the door to see Lincoln sliding under the railing who is closely followed by Michael. The officers surrounding and begin to open fire at the brothers but they are to quick, they close the door. Mahone whistles me over to him and we take another entrance into the tunnel.

We jog through the dark tunnels our guns drawn and ready to fire. We come to a fork in the tunnel and we both go in the other direction in hope of one of us running into the brothers. I round the corner to get forearmed in the face. I stumble back grasping my face and Lincoln steps out of the shadows. "You have to keep going - keep running. Where's Michael?"

"He went -" Lincoln cuts off and hushes me. "Someone's coming." Judging by the fast paced steps Mahone hit a dead end turned around; growing nearer with every stride. My brain begins to think rapidly of a plan and I start out by hitting Lincoln in the head with the butt of my gun. He looks at me confused then takes the hint. He sends the palm of his hand across my face, sending a stinging pain within it. Our 'fight' becomes intense as I send a kick into his stomach and he bends my right arm back double. Mahone comes to a stop behind us and I shout.

"Scofield ran - go-" I grunt out in pain and he continues on. He is so selfish! Just to make sure he is gone we 'fight' for five more minutes, at the end Lincoln has me back to the wall and he is looking down at me breathless. "Nice fight, no wonder they framed your for murder. You're a though guy." I breath deeply and lick the blood from my lower lip.

"I could say the same to you. With the exception of you being female and not being framed for murder," He chuckles softly as his blue hues stay in gaze with my green. "I would like to thank you again for helping us out, and helping LJ. He looks up to you." I give off a smile and Lincoln gently places his lips on mine. I gently push him off me and hum "You should get going, Mahone has probably caught up with Michael. I'll follow after. Lincoln jogs of with a crooked smile one his face. I place my head in my hands my head exploding with confusion and emotions I haven't felt in a long time. Minutes pass and I pick up my gun before following in the direction Lincoln had gone.

I quickly come to the end of the tunnel to see both Alexander and a man; I presume it's Kellerman: their guns pointed at the defenceless brothers. I bring my gun up and aim at the brothers as Kellerman, Alex and I make a triangle formation around them. Alex moves forward slightly ready to pull the trigger, but I beat him to the punch: I quickly a-line my arm with the rest of my body and pull the trigger of the gun; sending a bullet ripping through the air and into Alex's shoulder. He topples back to the ground in pain as he slowly looses consciousness.

Both Michael and Lincoln look at me in disbelief and Kellerman looks at me he gun raised ready to fire. "Shoulder or leg?" He questions.

"If you shot me in the leg I can't run. If you shoot me in the shoulder I'm unconscious like Alex. I like my shot with the leg." I stutter nervously as I clamp my eyes shut preparing my self for the pain of the bullet entering my body. The sound of the shot echoes off the tunnel walls along with my grunt of pain as I drop the ground. I sit up slightly, leaning back on my elbows and look down at my leg that blood quickly spills from. The words of Kellerman echo trough my mind as he tells the brothers what is going on. "Em-" Lincoln starts in a slightly concerned tone but I cut him off abruptly. "Go! Get out of here! I'm fine. GO!" I wrap my hands around my upper right thigh to hopefully stem the bleeding till an ambulance arrives. I wait long enough for the three of them before being to yelp at the top of my lungs. "HELP! Help! HELP!"


	10. Chicago

**Sorry that it's been so long but I bring great news, this fic is my number one priority for this extra long weekend. To start off hopfully one of many updateds I bring you a shorter chapter! Yay! Not really sorry that it's kinda short. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PB.**

* * *

I find my self laying in a blinding white room, the burgundy curtains pulled closed around the sides. I begin to sit up slowly looking down to see that I am dressed in a hospital gown. I turn on my bed and plant my feet firmly on the ground before standing up. As I stand I become light headed and grasp my head tightly to find multiple layers of gauze wrapped around it. Confused I pull it of my head and make my way out into the hospital waiting room.

I turn to head towards the automatic doors to leave when I am grasped from behind. I spin around ready to defend my self to see that it was Alex accompanied by a nurse. "Alex!" I exclaim in a sigh of relief. "What am I doing here? What happened?"

"You don't remember? It was a pretty bad fall." Alex says as he and the nurse lead me back to the hospital room. "Last week, when we were released from the New Mexico hospital, we flew back up here. At the air port there was a bomb scare. We were on the second floor and attempted to get people out safely. As for you…" I look up at him scarcely. "You were pushed over the railing landing hard on your back and hitting your head resulting in a coma. We thought you were going to be out for a long time Em," An image of a small Asian man pops into my head and I can't recognize him. I screw up my face in frustration. "What is it Em?" Alex questions.

"An Asian man. Did he push me over the railing?" I questions.

"There we so many people there. I didn't see anything," He says hesitantly as if he was hiding something. "Can we get her personal effects please?"

I get dressed in a white skirt suit with a black shirt underneath with matching pumps. I limp out of the bathroom and Alex is waiting with my bag and jacket. He lets me use him as support and we both make our way out to the SUV. I slide into the passengers seat and pick up the pile of files from the side. "Anything big happen while I was gone?"

"Patoshik jumped off a water tower. Cameron was involved in a hit and run - he's fine. Scofield and Burrows recorded a twenty-seven minute message ; leading us in the direction of the president and Sara Tancredi. And Franklin turned himself in claiming he can help bring in Scofield and Burrows." I shift in my seat at every mention of Lincoln, hoping that he and his brother are on the right track and I wont end up having to shoot them down.

We arrive back at the office to find Brad Bellick sitting at our desk. "What the hell are you do here?" The words escape my mouth like venom. I storm into the office pushing the desk chair he is seated in up against the wall. Something about this guy drives my temper through the roof.

"I came for my damn money," He says and I look at him clueless. "The Patoshik reward money. See, how a reward works is, someone gets rewarded the money. And since I'm the one who blood hounded Haywire, the money is rewarded to me."

"You come to my office...?" I choke on my words. "I need to sit down." I gasp as I reach for the couch along the side.

"If you'd returned any of my calls, I wouldn't have had to! We had a deal Mahone." Bellick slurs.

"YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!" I screech. "I can't take this shit right now. I'm going to talk to Mister Franklin." I storm out of the office both my head and leg in pain and head down to the parking garage. I go to pull out to head down to the prison when Alex jumps out behind the car. I lay my elbow down on the horn my patience thrown out the window. He walks up to the drivers side and taps on the window. The window slides down at the press of a button and I look at him annoyed. "What!"

"Get to Ebert Park, Scofield and Burrows we spotted, I'll handle Franklin." He instructs. I nod and he steps back from the vehicle letting me drive off.

I arrive in Ebert Park to find a few men in suits and a man wearing a towel appearing to be drenched from head to toe. I slide out of the vehicle and limp over to wet man. "Excuse me?" I whistle at him to get his attention. "Agent Johnson FBI. We're you the one who called in the Scofield - Burrows sighting?"

"Yeah" The man says roughly. "I was out cold. I don't know where they went." He jumps ahead of my game.

"And it was their idea for you to meet them here in the middle of Chicago?" I question.

"Yeah."

"Okay, thanks for your time." I state before walking back to lean against the SUV for support. My finger swiftly begin to dial Mahone number when in rings before I can finish. I look at it blankly before holding it up to my ear to here the unknown caller on the other end. "_Johnson?_" A mans voice erupts from the other end and I can't identify it. "Yes?"

"_I must say you must be the second strongest women in these United States. Getting shot then being pushed from the second level of the airport and landing on your head…"_

"Who is this?" I question scarcely.

"_That doesn't matter Ms. Johnson, the only thing that does is that you know…"_

"…Lincoln is innocent."

"_That's right. Your a smart one Johnson; you figure out what happens next -"_


	11. Good Bye

**I haven't been able to stay on the ball this weekend *sigh*and tomrrow I have to go back to school :( So glad summer is in a few months!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break.**

* * *

I look around in open area scared for what may happen next. Not waiting to find out I run for the SUV and dive to the floor in the back seat. My phone vibrates and I quickly look at the number before answering it. "ALEX! Oh my gosh. I'm so glad it's you. I just got a phone call, I think someone's trying to kill me." I breath into the phone.

"Em, where are you? I'll come to you. Everything will be okay." Alex assures me.

"I'm laying in the back of my SUV at that park you sent me to." I explain and my mind explodes with a possible explanation. "Do you have something to do with this?"

"No Em why would you think that? There's a hotel near the park go there. I'll come get you and also check it Burrows, Scofield or Tancredi have checked in. They shouldn't be far from where you are." Alex says before hanging up. I open the side door slowly and drop on to the ground crouched down low. I close the door behind me and lock them up before making a mad dash to the hotel.

I run through the rotating door and into the front counter where the clerk greets me with a hello.

"Emily Johnson, FBI. Have either of these men checked in?" I ask then hold up the mug shots of Michael and Lincoln. She shakes her head. "How about this woman?" I hold up a picture of Ms. Tancredi.

"Yeah. Um. Checked her into room Ten-o-six." She replies and hands me a key card. I head for the stairwell. My heels clip against the steps as I travel upwards. I come to the third floor and soon to room ten-o-six. I slide the key card into the door and slowly open it. I go to close the door behind me but it wont close. I look behind me to see Alex. He fallows me into the room, it looks abandoned, but things aren't always what they seem. We step back against the wall leading out when shuffling sounds from around the corner.

Mahone draws his gun and I reach for my own. With two steps Ms. Tancredi walking into his line of fire her cell phone in hand and freezes. "Sit down," Mahone demand and we all migrate into the sitting area.

"When were they here? Five minutes? Ten minutes?"

"They were never here." Sara says softly then looks over at me.

"No, no. They were here. I know they were here. Where did they go?" I question, I need to know where he is. Sara doesn't reply - she obviously doesn't know who I am.

"He decided it was for the best, and I couldn't take this anymore." Sara rolls a lie off her tongue.

"It's over just like that, huh? It's over like the time you flew to New Mexico on a dead woman's ID to meet up with him? Or it's over like the time when you met up and got back together at the train station in Evansville? Or maybe like the day today, when you checked in this hotel here two hours ago. Which one is like, like that?"

"I don't care if you believe me or not." She sneers as she twiddles her thumbs. I sit back against the window and look out onto the streets when my phone vibrates from the inner breast pocket I pull it out and look down at he caller ID: payphone. "I think I have to take this," I mumble before walking of to the bathroom. I lock the door behind me, step into the bathtub and into the furthest back corner. "Lincoln?" I whisper.

"_Yeah it's me." _He voice erupts through the phone and I slide to sit in the bath tub. _"I called to say goodbye."_

"Wa- say goodbye?" I say my voice shaky.

"_Yeah. What you have done for me and my family - I will never forget. You are truly one of a kind. I am sorry I have no way to repay you -"_

"Let me come with you -" I whisper out. "- People are after me, for knowing that you innocent. What's up with that Lincoln? Who are these people?"

"_I can only wish I had the time to explain this all to you and that you could come with me. I know that your friend Mahone would fallow close behind you. For now I can only say to watch you back, keep your gun loaded and I hope to see you again. Good bye Emily" _With the click of the phone call ending silent tears run down my cheeks. I quickly wipe them off feeling partially stupid and the other half scared. Stupid because I helped a con and expected to get something good out of it - all I got was a big ass target on my back and scared for that reason. I walk out of the bathroom to see Mahone his head in his hands and Ms. Tancredi nowhere to be seen.

**One week Later…**

Alex and I sit in his basement office staring at the collage of information on the about the fox river eight we have collected. "Where the hell did you go?" Mahone questions and the little person in my head begins to jump up and down shouting 'I know! I know!'. Alex flashes the picture of Scofields 'English, Fitz and Percy' tattoo in front of my face and questions. "What does that look like to you? There, right there," While pointing at a triangular symbol beside it.

"Uh, it's a triangle."

"Yeah, I thought so too. But they all have symbols from the Greek alphabet," He says. "We need to find his omega,"

"The last letter of the Greek alphabet. Is the last step of their plan." We become to rummage through the piles of tattoo photographs searching for the omega. I find it upon one of the petals in which Christ sits with in - Christ in a flower.

"What is that? Christ in a flower?" Alex asks.

"He's in a rose, and these numbers, six seventeen," I say while pointing to the number in one of the petals of the rose. "Could be biblical. Chapter six, verse seventeen… Or a date! What day is it?"

"Fifteenth," Alex replies.

"So whatever his last step is... It's gonna happen in two days."

We gather agents into the board room along with every file on the brothers. We're going to crake this code if it takes all night. "Christ as a rose. It's a pretty common theme that runs through the bible. And there's a belief that Christ rose from the dead. And since this is Scofield's final step, a new life, could be something there," Agent Felicia Lang speaks up from the group and I begin to take notes on the white board.

"Here we go. Harmonists. First settlers of New Harmony, Indiana. Used a golden rose as their symbol for Christ," One of the agent says from behind me.

"There's a flower called the Christmas rose," Another one sounds.

I write the possible meaning of the tattoo on the board when a name pops out up out of the words. "Who's got Scofield's file?" Agent Lang hold it out for me and I rapidly flip through it finding what I need."Christ in a rose - Scofields mother's name. Christina Rose Scofield,"

"Hmm, but I thought she was dead," Alex says.

"Well, so did I. So did I. The very first thing that the Scofields did when they broke out of Fox River is he picked up a bunch of supplies that he had stashed in a grave. I want you to find out where Scofield's mother's buried."

"And what?" An Agent asks.

"And see if she's buried," I say. "What about Panama?" I slip and I quickly bite my lip preventing my self from saying more.

"What about Panama?" Lang asks.

"Well, we found his hard drive, it was full of information about Central America, Panama in

Particular." Alex says and I let out a sigh in relief - I forgot about that.

"Which he knows you have. Guy's got all kinds of hubris, but he's smart enough to stay out of a country where he knows you'll be waiting for him." Lang says.

"Unless there's something there that he needs. Or someone. I want a map of Panama. And find out if Scofield's mom, Christina Rose, has any family in Central America. Any property, anything." Alex demands and we both want back to the lower level office.

We collect up our things that we need from the office then drive how to pace up our things for our travel down to Panama. Unlike Alex I do not plan to return to the states so I pack a maximum of four bags filled with cotton shirts, jeans, shorts, shoes, products, and special belongings. My escort arrives to take me down to the airport. Mahone and I sit side by side waiting for our flight to be called. Mahone pulls out his PDA and a message pops up on the website replying to our own fake message.

_-The Bag still has the bag. He's in Panama City at the Fin Del Camino Hotel. If you're there and want to help put that bird back in the cage, let me know. Sucre._

_~We're in. Let me know when you get there. Michael._

Alex quickly punches in a reply.

_I'll be there tomorrow. See you then. Sucre._


	12. Betrail

**Sorry I didn't give you any warning but this is the final chapter of Agent Johnson: The Fox River Eight.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break**

* * *

The plane lands down in Panama City and Alex and I head off to a hotel before were out on the streets trying to track down the brothers. My heels dig into the sand as we walk through crowds of Panamanians. Alex stops me when he see Scofield up ahead. He draws his gun and in a blink of an eye we are tackled into the siding building. I hit the floor hard and I watch as Alexs' gun slides across the floor. My attention is soon drawn to Alex who is getting beaten on by Lincoln! Alex swings his legs around knocking Lincoln to the ground. "You're not gonna like how this ends, Lincoln. I'm giving you a chance. Right now. Just...back away, all right? Just back away," Mahone says.

"The son of a bitch who killed my dad? You're done," Lincoln says before lunging forward and sending a punch to Alexs face. Alex looks at me fore help but I can't: Alex is my friend and I have become close with Lincoln.

Alex gets a hold of his gun and points it as Lincoln, I pull mine out of my holster and point it as him. "This whole time you've been working with him haven't you?" Alex questions and I nod.

"Now put your gun down - I don't want to shoot you again." My voice cracks. He does nothing so I pull the trigger - nothing happens. My clip is empty. "You didn't!"

"Had too. Now back over there by the poll go." Lincoln and I back up into a corner of boxes and a hand cuff is place on one of our wrists before the poll behind us. Alex leaves the warehouse to make a phone call and I feel Lincoln wrap his hand around two of my fingers. I lean my head on his shoulder tired, glad to have everything off my chest but curious of what will happen next. Alex returns and soon gets another phone call.

"I'm in Panama. Nice place. Good weather. Cool breeze," Alex informs the person on the other end of the call. "Then I suggest you get on a plane. Because by the time you get here I'll have the Scofield, Burrows and Johnson right where you want them. And then this whole thing is over." My eyes flash towards Alex like dagger he's go me right where they want? That could only mean…

"You work with them!" I exclaim. "The people that are after me. That's how they knew where to find me!" I yell as I pull on the handcuff hopping it would magically come undone.

"Em, relax." Lincoln says and I notice he is slowly undoing the pipe. I stand closer to him hiding the turning of the pipe and I begin to whistle masking the squeak at every turn. The warehouse door opens and Michael walks in. "Uncuff me!" Lincoln shouts in Michaels presents.

"No. Not yet," Mahone says.

"So, is this the part where you go back on your word?"

"No. As of now, they want you alive," Mahone replies.

"Why?"

"That's a good question. Figure it out some day, on your own time. Where's the money?" Alex asks.

"Cut them loose," Michael demands.

"No," Mahone says. _"_The money. I want…" Mahone starts but his phone rings so he turns away from us so we can't here him. He turns to face us again as he says, "A well-dressed Asian man has just been shot by three Americans."

"So, you kill him and frame us. Why?" I question as he hangs up.

"So everyone will leave me alone. Because that's all I want. That, and the money." Alex sighs. The door opens one again and I well dressed Asian man enters with multiple others.

"You said you'd have them right where we wanted them. This isn't right where we want them," He speaks and I recognize the voice from the mysterious phone calls, it's the man that wants to kill me. "Or is it something else? Another reason we're all here?" the man asks then Mahone points his gun at him. "Like that. Like a double-cross."

"Seems to be happening to everybody." I pipe up from the back as I slide my cuff from the gap in the pipes. Just before Mahone can shoot the other agents pull out guns of their own and begin to open fire. Lincoln grabs be by the waist wand we run behind multiple crates pilled high. "Lincoln-" I start but he cuts me off. "Em you need to get out of here. When you get the chance just go. Don't wait for me and Michael and don't go anywhere near the Christina Rose."

"But Linc-"

"Go Ems! Now!" Lincoln pushes me towards the back exit and I run out onto the Panamanian streets. I whip my head in every direction unsure where to go but know where not to; so I run in the opposite direction. Unsure of what will happen next, what will happen to Lincoln and his brother, Mahone or even me.

* * *

**We'll there's the horrible ending of 'book' one. I am not sure when the next one will be out but it will be after I complete Live Free Break Out. I hope that you have all enjoied the first enstalment and I hope you will continue to read on through the next two. (Agent Johnson: Panama and the other title not determind)**

**~Mille**


	13. Author's Note

**Hello readers! I would just like to inform you that I will not be finishing the Agent Johnson Series due to lake of time and motivation. Instead of completely terminating the idea I have decided to hand it over to the amazingly incredible Little Miss Fearless whom will be rewriting the first installment before going forward through the rest of the series. Hope you will keep an eye out for the rewrite and check it out once it is posted. You will not be disappointed!**

**~Millie**


End file.
